Tekkaman Raven
by Viper Prime
Summary: All her life she was a prisoner, now she will be free....


_**TEKKAMAN RAVEN**_

_**EP 1 part one**_

(Disclamier: I own nothing of Star Trek or Eekkaman blade and I'm broke so sueing me gets you nothing)

**Year: 2368**

**Location: Delta Quadrant**

Borg sphere 219 had diverted from its original course (which in another reality would have to it crashing on an unknown world) when it sensors had detected traces of particle

010 in a region of space that had yet to be charted by the Borg; acting on the directive to assimilate it at any cost the sphere headed towards the apparent source of the readings headless of whatever dangers might lie ahead.

**Week and a half later****:**

Sphere 219 had final traced the source of the particle reading to an asteroid field where they found an unknown alien vessel about the size of a Federation Galaxy-class Starship but looked more like a metal seed. After performing several detailed scans of the ship it was determined that the earlier readings weren't particle 010 but something very similar in nature to it. The sphere then proceed to transport a small group of drones onboard the ship in order to gather as information as possible and then assimilate the ship.

**Deep inside the alien vessel****:**

The Tek-System stirred him awake. _**There are beings inside the ship **_it told him. Slowly he ejected himself from the Tekka-Pod he had been occupying.

"**Show me" **Tekkaman Omega ordered as his eyes flashed bright red. Soon the screen in front of him flickered to life (the ship's systems having been taken over by the Tek-System); it showed several humanoid beings trying to access the ships systems. **"Interesting" **Omega said as he observed the 9 life forms in various areas of the ship. Omega had never seen cybernetic life forms such as them before; **"What are they trying to do?" **he asked the Tek-System as he.

_**They seemed to be attempting to bypass the ship's security by physically altering the ship's hardware with some kind of nano technology. **_

"**Any danger to myself or the Tek-System?" **Omega asked.

_**No…..**_

"**Good"** Omega said as his eyes flashed again.

**Meanwhile****:**

If Seven of Nine tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix 01 could express emotion; right now she would have been feeling anger and frustration. But like any Borg drone she simple went about her task without a word. When the sphere had beamed them over to the alien ship they had separated into groups of three: one to locate the ships bridge, one to head for the engineering section and the last group would patrol the ships corridors looking for survivors and assimilate them into the Collective. Seven of nine was part of the group sent to engineering area. Their progress was slow at best; the ships security system was offline and all attempts to activate it had failed which meant that the 72 inch tetraburnium blast doors they controlled wouldn't open. Eventually Seven of Nine began to assimilate each door's security terminal (giving her direct control the doors systems), which while successful it was also a lengthy process. When they finally breached the last set of doors they found themselves in a large spherical chamber 100 meters in circumference with what appeared to be the ship's warp core in the center. On the cores upper most part there seemed to be some kind of large organic growth covering the whole section; scans of the growth came up blank, the Borg had never encountered anything of its nature before.

"**Welcome to my humble home!" **Omega bellowed bringing the drones attention down to the warp core's base where the giant purple cloaked Tekkaman stood staring at them his eyes glowing with a brilliant crimson light.

"We are the Borg resistance is futile you will be assimilated" the drones said together.

"**I think not" **Omega said as the organic growth suddenly came alive as it expanded out covering the entire upper area of the chamber. Large tumor-like growths then started to fall down onto the drones. The pod-like objects quickly and easily overtook the Borg drones; each pod ingesting a single drone. After the pods had eaten the drones their color changed from a solid purple to a translucent red as they secreted large amounts slime which quickly adhered to any nearby surface locking the pods in their places... Omega slowly approached the pod containing Seven of Nine (her form visible through the pods translucent membrane) and touched it. **"Soon you will be reborn" **he said before then turning his head upwards, his eyes once again flashing red. **"Awaken and take them my pets"**

Back outside the ship the Borg sphere had picked up several hundred large life signs inside the asteroid field just before being swarmed by Radam beasts.

**End EP 1 part one...**

**Viper Bites: Hi new story. I know the first chapter is short but I promise part two will be long. Star trek triva: Part of this story does refer to an episode of Star trek voyager: name it in a review and win a prize :) **


End file.
